When the Stars Don't Shine
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: People could think she was crazy. But she'll never stop loving him. SasSak. Please read and review! Enjoy!


Hey everyone! Here's another Sas/Sak one-shot! Please R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: Sasuke + Sakura, the best pairing in the world. Awesome.

Summary: People could think she was crazy. But she never will stop loving him.

_When the Stars Don't Shine_

_By: Shadowsakura321_

"Hey, Saku-chan!" Naruto said as he walked casually threw the doors of Sakura's office. The ANBU captain looked up from her paperwork tiredly. Dark circles were formed under her lifeless emerald eyes. A fake smile appeared on her face "hey Naruto-kun" she whispered. Naruto drew in a deep breath. Sadness overwhelmed Naruto. Sakura was so good. She had become a jounin then an ANBU and even been the Hyuga prodigy Neji to have the title as ANBU captain. She was beautiful and was the most powerful medic-nin, surpassing the Godaime Hokage. But she lacked one thing.

Love.

Sure, she had him. He'll always be there for her. They loved each other deeply. But they were friends. Naruto had fallen for Hinata. Ino was always fixing up blind dates for Sakura or talking nonstop about this hot guy that would fit her so good. And there was Lee. But, Sakura still only loved one guy. That one, special guy.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Blue eyes met green. Tension filled the air. Naruto titled his head "Sakura-chan, I was wondering if I could have the day off" he said. Sakura leaned closer, pink hair cascading on her shoulders. "Why?" she inquired. A boyish smile made its way to Naruto's face. "I'm taking Hinata out for dinner" he said, grinning sheepishly. Sakura laughed. "Sure, Naruto-kun" "Just don't make Neji see you" Naruto's eyes widened "Neji's here?!" he yelled, horrified. Before Sakura could explain, Naruto slammed the door shut and ran out of the ANBU headquarters.

Sakura laughed and began to pack up her stuff to go to the hospital. Same old Naruto. Five years had passed and now everyone was seventeen or eighteen. But Shikamaru was still lazy. Lee was still weird. Naruto was still hyperactive. But Hinata had changed. She now had overcome her shyness and was so much fun to be around. Sakura walked out of the ANBU headquarters and walked through out the peaceful streets of Kohona. People waved to her.

It was getting dark and the bright blue sky was slowly turning to a canvas of red and pink so the sun could set. Sakura tied up her hair and looked at the couples holding hands and laughing.

Surprising, no tears didn't form in her eyes. But she was so sad. Sasuke was the only man for her. Ino would cry every day for her, telling her to just give up and forget him. There was plenty of amazing guys out there. Right here in Kohona or over the border into the sandy Suna. But Sakura still loved Sasuke. Suddenly, "FOREHEAD GIRL!" a high pitched voice called. Sakura turned around "hey Ino-pig!" she greeted. Big blue eyes stared at Sakura. Ino looked so happy and excited.

"S-Shikamaru just proposed to me!" she squealed. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out. "REALLY?!" she yelled.

Ino nodded, crystalline tears filling her eyes. She showed her the ring. It was a plain, gold ban with three heart-shaped diamonds surrounding by tiny crystals. Sakura gasped "it's so beautiful!" she said in awe. Sakura looked past the hyperventilating girl to see a shy ANBU kicking the pebbles on the ground. His face was flushed with the tint of red. "SHIKAMARU!" she yelled, motioning him over.

Reluctantly, the shinobi walked over. "CONGRATS!" Sakura yelled, popping Shikamaru's ear drum. He glared at her and rubbed his ear. "How troublesome" he muttered. He smirked. "Arigatou, Sakura" Sakura winked. "Don't give her any trouble" "Remember, I am ANBU captain" "Your job will be gone before your dark eyes" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How troublesome" Ino lightly punched her fiancé and giggled. Sakura nodded and began to walk away. "I-I'll see y-you guys l-later" she stuttered. Ino didn't notice it and waved. Shikamaru did but ignored it. "Ja forehead girl!" Ino yelled.

Sakura walked along the shaded road just as the sun was about to set. She walked into the woods and past team seven's training grounds. She leaned against the bridge and looked down at the running water. Sakura was happy for Ino. She really was. But jealously and envy was bubbling up in her. How come she couldn't have that? "What's wrong with me?" she whispered. The only guy she had fallen in love with had broken her heart. And she couldn't get over that.

Sakura sighed. She looked at the horizon just as the sun set. Sakura sat in silence and soon the sky was a velvet dark blanket with shimmering stars. She looked up and imagined Sasuke. His smirk. His dark, ebony eyes. His, raven-colored hair.

Five years had passed and STILL she STILL can't stop loving him! Sakura smiled.

But there was a possibility. One slight sliver of chance. Sakura would only stop loving him when the world comes to an end. And she'll quit liking him when the flowers stop blossoming.

And only when the stars don't shine, that's when Sakura will stop loving him.

People could think she was crazy. But she'll never stop loving him.

Unless, when the stars don't shine, then only will Sasuke stop being her man.

-Owari-

Like it? Please review!

-Shadowsakura321


End file.
